Sonic Trauma
by Shlishi
Summary: A Sonic Forces AU where Sonic really has been tortured by Eggman and needs to find the lost spark that made him Sonic.


**Hello! I am Shlishi and this is my first attempt at making a fanfiction. I had a lot of fun writing this. It's basically an AU fanfic of sonic Forces where Sonic actually acts like he was tortured by Eggman. The Rookie will be an already existing Sonic character, I just don't know who yet. You guys can leave your suggestions, I've been thinking about making it Homey the Cat because she's one of my favorites. Anyways, enjoy!**

_All of the characters in this belong to Sega. Rights reserved to them._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Tails came into Eggman's base quickly and quietly. Sonic disappearance had driven him to the edge of his sanity, and The Resistance was no help. They all said that Sonic was dead, and that he should just give up and help them with the war. Like Tails would ever do that. He wasn't giving up on Sonic. Not now, not ever. As he came to the holding chambers his face lit up. There was Sonic, right in front of him.

"Sonic!" Tails nearly screamed as he rushed over to free him.

No response.

Tails was worried about this speaking that this is not normal Sonic behavior. Sonic was always so cheerful and hopeful, he could light up even the thickest darkness. Slowly Tails approached the cage while trying to make sure that Sonic was okay.

"S-Sonic?" Tails asked, worryingly,"Are you okay?"

Again no response.

As Tails finally finished opening the cage and releasing Sonic from his hand cuffs when he heard him wince and then curl up just a little more where he was on the floor.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled and without any thought he ran from the keypad he had just hacked into over to Sonic.

He tried to check to make sure his best friend and what was basically his brother was okay.

"Sonic what happened to you," Tails said noticing how Sonic backed away slightly from his touch.

"T-Tails, is that y-you?" Sonic said, surprisingly meekly for his character.

"Yes Sonic it's me," he replied.

"TAILS!" Sonic said suddenly jumping up from where he lied, only to collapse onto Tails, embracing him while in a sob. "I-I thought I had lost you Tails, I thought I would never see you again."

"SONIC!" was all that Tails could say as he hugged Sonic, also crying.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A booming voice called out, interrupting the reunion. He could feel Sonic stiffen at the voice.

Tails slowly turned around to see the man who had taken his brother. Eggman.

* * *

Classic _had _entered with Tails, but caught up in robot fighting heaven. When he finally got to the holding chambers where Tails was he saw two things. One, Robuttnik was starting up one of his mechs, declaring something, but he was too far away to hear. Two, his future self cowering in fear behind Tails for some reason.

Classic ran forward to stop the evil inventor, as he always has.

* * *

Boss battle - START!

"What, YOU AGAIN!" Eggman screeched like a maniac. "How in all of my dead robots did YOU get here!"

Classic shrugged as he launched himself towards the mech that he was the most used to, which was what he liked to call the flying wrecking ball.

"You know what, not important. What important is that I am going to crush yo-"

Eggman was cut off as Classic dealt the final blow to the mech. Eggman was left with his mouth hanging open, clearly too shocked to bother to close it.

* * *

Needless to say, Eggman zipped out of the room as quickly as possible. With him gone Classic could see that Modern looked a lot less tense. He walked over to Tails and his older self, clearly confused on what older him had been doing earlier. Tails noticed this and asked something to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, are you feeling any better?"

Sonic slowly nodded.

"Good, me and Classic are going to take you back home, where all of our friends are."

Sonic finally looked a little bit like he was less of a dead shell as the lights came back on in his eyes.

"H-Home?"

"Yeah, home…well, sorta. We kinda just stay at the base. But don't worry! Everyone else is there too!"

Sonic didn't seem to care that it wasn't the home he was used to. He finally stood up for more than two seconds and _smiled_.

"Tails, I don't care whether it's familiar or not, as long as our friends are there, it's home."

Classic suddenly jumped, causing the usual loud jumping noise, to get their attention. He cocked his head to the side and pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the way that they had come in.

"Oh yeah, we should probably get out of here soon if we want to make it back in time for food!" Tails said, understanding what Classic meant.

But on the way to the escape pods Tails couldn't help but notice the way that Sonic almost _clung _to him. That was the least of his worries now, as Knuckles voice suddenly broke through his communicator.

"Tails where are you!" The echidna loudly exclaimed.

"Eggman's base, we're headin home right now!" Tails replied.

"Wait, we?" Knuckles inquired, clearly confused at the use of Tails' pronouns.

"K-Knuckles is that you?" Sonic said, butting in on their conversation.

The next thing they heard was Amy saying,"Was that Sonic?!" and the sound of someone fainting.


End file.
